Two Lives, One Story
by ClosetFMAfan
Summary: Two different lives, two different circumstances, two different worlds. One story. One purpose. The similarities and differences between the noble State Alchemist and the Irish Prodigy.


**Artemis Fowl has been my favorite book series for over three years. I love these books to death and with my resent obsession with FMA there's only one thing I can do: write a crossover. It is not an actual story (that is being written ;)), but more my thoughts one the similarities and differences between the two. They're actually really similar.**

**And yes, it is supposed to sound repetitive.**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl (I WISH EVERY DAY I DID THOUGH!) or FMA, but I do own the story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>When Artemis Fowl was born, his father was in America on a business trip and his first night in the hospital was closely watched by the first of the few friends he would make in his life.<p>

When Edward Elric was born, his mother held him the whole night while his father stood five feet away regretting his very existence.

The first time Artemis was held by his father, Artemis I smiled for the first time in possibly years and handed his child a piece of gold to play with. As the baby fiddled with the trinket, his father whispered gently in his ear, "Gold is power, Arty. Don't forget that."

The first time Ed was held by his father, Ed smiled a toothless smile. Tears pouring down his face, Hohenheim handed the child to his mother with the knowledge that he could never be the father his son deserved heavy on his shoulders.

Artemis Fowl said his first word, "Gold," at the age of five months.

Edward Elric said his first word, at the age of six months; Trisha laughed at her son's atempt and decided that if they were to ever have another son his name would be "Al"

By the age of six months, it was clear that both boys would grow up as replicas of their fathers.

By the age of one, Artemis Fowl had a vocabulary of 300 words. He already called his mom and dad "Mother," and "Father,"

By the age of one, Ed was already fiercely protective of his mother and "Baby broder Al." Shortly after being weaned, he stopped drinking milk of his own free will.

At the age of two, Artemis had painted his first award winning impressionist painting and was already reading. He spent all day learning everything he could get his hands on so that when his father came home to quiz him, he would not, could not, disappoint.

At the age of two, Ed had to deal with his father leaving without a single goodbye or backwards glance. He became the "man of the household" the day he saw his mother's eyes crinkle with pain and vowed to never forgive his father for leaving.

By six, Artemis solved the great mystery of the Mayor of Dublin, standing up in front of hundreds of reporters with confidence and gaining his first major recognition. He had already filed and patented several inventions and earned a sizeable collection of art awards. His father made no mention of the accomplishment when he returned from Saudi Arabia.

By six, Ed had discovered his first alchemy book. He and Al spent hours poring over the book, trying to make sense of the principals that took some alchemists year to fully understand. They learned them in days and were praised endlessly by their mother.

While some ten year old boys were riding bikes wearing backwards baseball caps, Artemis Fowl dressed in a suit and dealt with taxes, creditors, swindlers, and a mentally deteriorating mother. Every spare penny was siphoned off to the Arctic funs in searching for his father. But there still wasn't enough money. So at the age of ten, Artemis became a criminal to make Italian mobs fear for their reputations.

While some ten year old boys were playing ball and throwing each other in lakes, Edward Elric stood by his mother's grave thinking he would do anything in the world to get her back, even if it meant breaking every alchemy rule in the book. He found a teacher so he and his brother could learn everything about alchemy to be able to bring their mom back to life. So at ten years old, Ed swore to do the impossible.

As an 11 year old, Artemis put up a single ad on the internet: Irish business man will pay large amount of U.S. dollars to meet a fairy, sprite, leprechaun, pixie. He was prepared to chase these fairies to his dying breath if it took that much. He needed gold. Gold was power and if he had enough of it, he could save his father.

As an 11 year old, Ed made the worst mistake of his life, sacrificing his leg and brother's life for something non-human. Without stopping to think of the consequence, he immediately sacrificed his arm to attach his brother's soul to a suit of armor. In an attempt to fix things, he arranged to be given a prosthetic arm and leg and began the painful rehabilitation.

Finally, at the young age of 12, Artemis Fowl became the first human to ever successfully kidnap a fairy, steal their gold, escape a time stop, and live to tell the tale.

Finally, at the young age of 12, Edward Elric finished his rehabilitation and became the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amestris. In a move to show his resolve, he burned down the only house he had ever known, so that there could be not turning back. He would dedicate the next three years of his life to finding a way to restore his brother to his original body.

When he was 13, Artemis stopped a revolution that would have destroyed Haven and possibly the world. In the same day he rescued a multi-millionaire criminal from the Russian Mafia named Artemis Fowl Sr. Within the year he created the most advanced technology humans have ever seen, had it stolen, stole it back from one of the most secure facilities in the world, and had his memories erased by the only people he considered friends.

When he was 13, Ed became famous for being the Champion of the People. He had become the face of honesty among the military. The Dog that still had his heart and soul.

Barely a teenager as 14, Artemis Fowl became the youngest person to ever steal the Fairy Thief, one of two people to ever survive facing a whole pack of trolls in their natural habitat, outsmarted the smartest female on or under the planet twice, became the first human to use magic in a few millennia, rescued a few hundred daemons from a deteriorating time spell, traveled back in time, and rescued an extinct species.

Barely a teenager as 14, Edward Elric's home became a small suitcase and his brother. Still possessed by the idea of the Philosopher's Stone and getting their original bodies back, the only time he and his brother ever saw their small town of Resembool was on the few occasions they stopped for repairs and a beating. Ed had no real home.

A 15 year old in body, 18 year old in law, and older than any other human in mind and experience, Artemis Fowl had dome the impossible and still wasn't ready to stop. Contracting a fairy disease on his 15th birthday, he was faced with OCD, an alternate personality, and severe paranoia.

A 15 year old in body and at least three times that in mind and experience, Edward Elric had proved himself well versed in danger. Finding the truth, being manipulated, battling non-humans who wouldn't die, watching as friends died. Fighting for his life.

When Artemis Fowl saw his father for the first time after his disappearance he cried. When he spoke, Artemis ran into his father's arms, for one instance the kid he should be.

When Edward Elric saw his father for the first time after his disappearance, he punched him in the jaw and swore. When he spoke, Ed yelled and stalked off, more of an unforgiving adult than ever before.

When Artemis was 14 and Ed was 15, they were both proclaimed missing, presumed dead.

The only thing Artemis would ever truly love, his mother worried, was his gold. He proved her wrong by risking his life for his family and friends.

No one would ever be able to find room in his heart after his mother's death except Al, Winry worried. He proved her wrong by making his heart bigger.

Both had their hardships, both overcame. Both were forced into situations neither could foresee with only their ingenuity and the people around them. Both outsmarted and outfought the greatest of enemies, the greatest of foes. Both will live on forever.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, every time you don't review, you make Al cry. Don't make Al cry.<strong>


End file.
